Talk:You Can't Take It With You/@comment-4689777-20140630171725
As per usual, I fucking loved it. Devious Maids is just such a great show, guys... Anyway (as I say a lot), thoughts... *Shall we start with Rosie? Strangely enough, not the most interesting story of the episode. Don't get me wrong, it was still pretty damn amazing, but, obviously, more stuff happened later to other people which made me forget about Rosie. *I loved the confrontation with Reggie. It was seriously perfect, and finally recalled the fact that he was her immigration lawyer and that he has the power to make it so she's deported (which I've been suspecting he would do when he found out she knew for some time (does the sentence in the main bracket make sense?)). *Poor Mr. Kenneth... Man, I'm so excited for next week's episode where Didi and Lucinda are recruited... I can't imagine it not being amazing. *Rosie's so awesome... love her. *Carmen now, I suppose. *Although I actually did enjoy it, this was probably the most boring story of the episode (if Zoila's and Valentina's is counted as one in itself). *I knew right from the promo that Spence chasing Carmen would be completely benign. Still liked it though. *I knew he'd start snoring in his coma... I feel sad for him getting fired. I hope him finding work isn't a story though; I'd rather it sort of happened in the background (in one episode he comes in saying he's just landed this new part, for example). *WHERE WAS TY? HIS STORY IS NOT RESOLVED AND THIS ALCOHOLISM IS BORING FILLER SO WHY NOT BRING HIM BACK... WHY USE FILLER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO FILL SOMETHING IN?!!!!!! *I was very disappointed when Rosie was at the door because, tbh, I didn't pay attention to the guest cast and I thought it might have been Peri with Tucker... as an afterthought, that makes no sense, but yh, watching the ep, I was rather disappointed. However, I loved the scene between the two of them because I ship Spence and Rosie a lot. *Is Carmen out of a job now? Or was that just a one-off line thing? Aw well. *Lezza movvea onnattoa Valentinaaaaa. *Lol sloot. *Story was nice, but honestly? Meh... *I wasn't a fan of Zoila kissing Pablo. Did they have sex afterwards? Probably. Shame. I like Javier. He's hot. Ish. Certainly hotter than Pablo, lal. What a Mexican name. Then again, so's Javier (ish)... and Valentina... and Carmen... and Zoila cos it just sounds Mexican... and Rosie kinda tbh... and Marisol for the same reason as Zoila... Lol, Eunice Mudge. *Speaking of whom, where was Genevieve?!!! Cry, I missed her; she's amazing; she's great; she's greamazing. *What else happened? *Oh yeah, Valemi (ew) kissed! They're cute. Love 'em now. Hate Ethan. *Actually, I don't hate Ethan. He totally saved Marisol's life and I loved that final scene with he and Opal. *So I guess I'm in the Marisol segment of my review naturally; I was gonna save her for last cos yh but I guess that's the Powells now. *OMG, AM I RIGHT????!!!! *Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay... OPAL HAS BEEN IN SEVEN EPISODES AND SHE'S FUCKING DEAD WTF??!!!! Stupid bitch, I hope she dies... oh, wait. *Yeah, she totally cleaned her ears out with a revolver. *I wonder if Marisol got splattered in blood. *She can clean it up, she was a maid. *Does this end the investigation? I hope all that technical business takes place off screen, which is the norm. *Just realized Nick was absent... lol. *Opal died and Nick was absent. XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD That's hilaire to me. *But srsly, Opal better be in flashbacks in the last two episodes... the finale is a sure thing, but 2.12, I'm not so sure about... *Lol, Marisol dresses up as Opal. Lol, Marisol's a Mexican name. *Ethannnnnnnn. I like him now. *be paraphrased"I wish I cared." Stone cold, man, stone cold. Loved it. *Marisol felt too chipper. I get she was like, acting or whatever, meh, it didn't even bother me so I guess I don't know why I'm bringing it up. *HA!!! Opal fucking died. *Lol, she totally licked out Dahlia. *Imagine dat voice echoing through dat blondie's uterus. *Anything else to add to Marisol's bit? Or anyone else's? *Don't think so. *Oh, wait. Molly!!!!! Lol. She's a waste. I'm not gonna hark on about it because you can all understand my many beefs with that character, most of which were only harbored by me once Rena had pointed them out (Nick's not even home, he doesn't need a nurse!!). *Okay, so the Powells. *We learned very early what Tony's endgame was, and you know what?, it made all that business with the tramp lady make sense (to me) and I feel this story was tied off with a rather neat little bow. *Do you guys think Tony's dead? *Which reminds me: I LOVED that scene where it cut between the Powells dancing and Tony getting beaten (probably a reference to the first episode where it cut between them dancing and Flora being murdered, maybe???). But yeah, that was ace. Then the hit man took the cheque. Loved that. Totally planned from the beginning on Adrian's part - it was super cool; amazing; awesome; loved loved loved it. *Fuck though, Tony's so hot... *I'm gonna miss his shirtless scenes. *Why does Evelyn say "orgasm" so much this season? Anyone else notice it? And it doesn't help that she says it weird... yunno, cos she's all posh. It bothers me that she talks about them (or Tony) in every appearance, and no one else on the show, besides those two, seem to say it. *Man though, I actually loved this ep, looking back. *As stated, Devious Maids is really great. *If I forgot any big talking points, I do apologize, but I'm sure we'll get to talk about them in chat very soon. Big kiss X. Signing off now. Ciao. *(EXTRA POINT: Thought... do you think this season could end with immigration men coming for Rosie and her being carried away as Reggie watches evilly in the background? xD K bye.)